Irreconsilable Differences
by AmandaRobson
Summary: Just good ol Mac fun. Adventure, romance, snide remarks and Pete. Please read and review, I need some feedback or I'm never gonna get this thing done.


AN: Ok... so I don't own MacGyver... but gosh if I did... dreamy sigh I mean... Yeah I don't own him or claim to. I wrote this a long time ago and never did anything with it, and it's not finished, but give me lotsa reviews and it might be someday. Occasionally you'll find a remark from Mac thrown into the story, as if I'm telling it and he's commenting on it.. Kinda like the show, occasionally he throws a narration in.

Angus MacGyver lay prone on a bamboo rack, arms and legs bound to the edges, in a starfish-like manner. His tan muscle shirt drenched in his own sweat and his creamy cargo pants stained with mud and dirt. Mac's blonde hair was matted to his sweat covered brow and his eyes closed in exhaustion.

"Mac! MacGyver!" Julie Thomas cried out, scrambling out from behind tall groves of bamboo shoots. She leapt up onto the rack and straddled Mac's waist,  
pulling her canteen from her belt.

"Get off me!" Mac grumbled in a low voice. Now that's not normally what I'd say to a beautiful, young woman who was sitting on me, but under the circumstances...

She only rolled her eyes at him and poured some cool water into his mouth, "Drink it!" She commanded. Mac winced and twisted his face as the water hit his skin,  
and trickled into his mouth. It felt so good over his dry lips and he opened his mouth for more.

"What's goin' on here?" A voice boomed from the jungle, sending a chill up Julie's back, freezing her with water pouring over Mac's face. He sputtered and coughed, the water was good, but he didn't want to drown in it. "Julie!" He managed to sputter ."Sorry Mac. You needed a shower anyways." She whispered in reply, wiping the water form his neck with her sleeve.

"I'm talking to you Americans!" The voice boomed again, "Where did you come from?" Julie's grey eyes widened as she felt the barrel of a machine gun jam into the flesh between her ribs. "Get up." Came the sharp command and the young woman did as she was told.

Julie slowly slid off MacGyver and stood next the rack, her hips in line with his hand. The faintest of grins crossed Mac's face when he spotted her hunting knife on her belt. He twisted his hand in his bonds and pulled it out, tucking it neatly into the palm of his hand before the guard pulled Julie away.

The guard shook his head as he pulled Julie back through the bamboo jungle to the base, "You'll be punished for helping him." Her face twisted and she struggled against his strong grip, "Mac!  
MacGy-" Julie's voice cut off by a gag stuffed into her screaming mouth.

Mac's blonde head watched the two disappear only a minute before he snapped his wrist, the knife flipping open. With an awkward angle and a bit of work,  
MacGyver managed to saw the rope apart and worked on his other hand. He froze when he heard a snapping twig in the nearby jungle and lay himself back across the rack as if he'd never moved.  
"I almost forgot Yankee. Punishment around here comes in the form of a noose." The guard laughed, dragging Julie back over to Mac for one last look.

A noose! I'm wasn't about to let that happen! MacGyver looked up at the guard with a grin, a wicked, devilish grin. The guard watched Mac's changing face curiously, giving Julie a window of opportunity. A window she dove through with grace I might add.

While the guard gazed down at MacGyver, trying to determine what his smirk was about, Julie sild her arm from his grasp. Before he knew what hit him, Mac hit him.

MacGyver leapt from the bamboo rack and dove at the guard, knocking him to the ground in a swift movement. The two men wrestled on the ground, exchanging fists, drawing blood and causing bruises. After a few minutes of struggle Mac sat back, looking down at the swollen face of his unconscious sparring partner. "Awe. Sleeping like a baby." He said with a smirk. MacGyver was up in a flash, grabbing Julie by the hand as he pulled her through the bamboo jungle, "C'mon! We gotta get outta here!" Came Mac's urgent whisper.

"Mac! We need to go that----" Juliewas cut off, she stood pointing towards the east, while MacGyver pulled her to the west. She was about to protest more when she felt him yank her down to the ground, just as a barrage of machine gun fire pummeled the ground near their feet. "I hate guns." Mac muttered, crawling on his belly through the sand and dirt like a snake.

"Hier!" "Erhalten Sie sie!" "Schie§en Sie sie!" Voices called out from all around them. MacGyver froze dead in his tracks. I wouldnÕt have chosen those words. "Mac? What is! Keep going!" Julie urged, hitting his calf to encourage him on as she crawled behind him. "German..." He mumbled quietly. "Mac. Have you lost your mind, or just forgotten, we're still in China." Julie whispered, having crawled up beside his face.

He sat up fast and pulled Julie by the elbow into a thick grove of bamboo shoots. "I need you to take this." His whispered. "Take what?"

"Excuse me for this Jules." MacGyver replied in a gentlemanly fashion, as he pulled the top few buttons of her shirt open.

"MacGyver!" She hissed, "This is hardly the time or the place!" Sure MacGyver was a handsome athletic man, and he'd just saved her life, but this was going a little too far.

"SHHH!" Mac snapped in return, clasping his hand over her mouth. I'm afraid Julie got some mixed signals from me. "I need you to carry this for me." He whispered, reaching into his back pocket to pull out a tiny item, that looked much like a small computer disk. "I'm sorry, please excuse me again."He whispered, sliding the disk into the front of her bra.  
A small grin appeared on Mac's face, and he quickly pulled away. I have to admit that I did enjoy that. "Let's get outta here!" He cried, grasping her hand once again as they took off running through the jungle, dodging low hanging vines and leaping over fallen trees and underbrush.

"Do you hear that?" Mac whispered, coming to a halt, after what had seemed like hours and miles of running. "Yeah. What is it?" She whispered back, both their gazes turned towards the heavens.

"Pete." Mac muttered over the low drone and hum of helicopter blades circling above.


End file.
